yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom
Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom is the first movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on the Atlantis Franchise. Summery Many moons ago, Equinelantis was the original kingdom of Equestria before Canterlot, But the great city sank down when a huge tidal wave crashed upon it. When Princess Yuna and her friends located a book called "The King's Journal", They emberk on a quest to find Equinelantis with some help of their folks, their friends, And more friends from Springfield, Oregon, Quahog, Rhode Island, Stoolbend and Langley Falls, Virginia, And 30th Century New York City. Plot Prologue/The Story of Equinelantis Many centuries ago back when Equestria was smaller, There was a great kingdom called Equinelantis. Where Emperor Lunarlight rules all of Equestria while his son, And single father, King Solar Flare resides with his 2 daughters: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Then soon, A war broke out in the great city so in order to save her daughters, King Solar Flare had to send them to a safer passage. Soon, The war had finally ended. But then, A flash of lightning strikes down in the ocean causing a huge tidal wave, And starts heading towards the city, Empress Moonbeam was then called uon by the City's sacride diamond and it made a shield around the city and it sank down. 2 years later, The greedy spanish pirate equines have a copy of the King's Journel, Looking for Equinelantis. But one of the crew is afraid, Claiming that there is a monster-like squid guarding the entrance. But the Captain threates to kill anyone if they speak about this monster. Soon, They were attacked by robotic tentacles draging the crew to their watery graves, Including the captain who then blows the ship up with a strike of lightning. Many years later/At the Golden Oak Library At the present at Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were busy studying on a item that they could use to find Equinelantis, "The King's Journel". A journel written by the King, That gives the exact directions to Equinelantis. Then, Twilight Sparkle walked in and asks what's troubling them. Later, They shared about Equinelantis and how their father lived. Hoping that they could find the orignal kingdom of Equestria and their father lived in the great. Then, They also share that they've been searching for The King's Journel so they could use it to find the city and hopefully their father too. At the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were in thier favorite section of it when they came across a unquie book. Just as they were about to bring it to Gyro Gearloose, Scrooge McDuck is preparing his presentation to his friends on the lost continent of Equinelantis. He notes that he believes there is a power source that the Equinelantean Ponies used and that it could still be hidden within the sunken city. He reasoned that there is a book called the King's Journal that has been seen throughout history that would contain a detailed road map to the city and believes that the book is last found by Misako and Gyro which Yuna and her friends showed it to them. The King's Journal/The Journey to Equinelantis begins Just as Yuna and her friends gave the mysterious book to her mother and aunt, They discovered it's The King's Journel they found. The 2 alicorns then share the book with the others, And they decide to go on a quest to find Equinlantis. Then, They decide to invite some old friends to join them on the quest including the others from Springfield, Oregon, Quahog, Rhode Island, Stoolbend and Langley Falls, Virginia, And 30th Century New York City as Scrooge McDuck begins to lead the expedition with Milo Thatch and his team. Going Out at Sea with the Submarine/The Kraken Attack Soon, Everyone was on a ship above the Pacific ocean. Inside the ship, There was a great submarine. Then, They meet with Milo Thatch, his friends, And a few others joining their journey to the lost city. And Zapp Brannigan introduced himself as captian. Once everyone boards the sub, They set off for the start to Equinelantis. Along the way, Yuna was just about to enjoy herself. Just then, Princess Flurry Heart found Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf inside her saddlebag who wanted to join them on this quest. But later, Everyone were soon attacked by a cybernetic kraken that guards the outside of Equinelantis. But soon, They escaped on board mini-subs and soon reached the aceant highway that would lead to Equinelantis. Traveling through the tunnel/Making their way to Equinelantis At last, Everyone get organized as the quest for the lost kingdom begins. As they countinue the road, They found the entrance to Equinelantis. With Celestia and Luna using the King's Journel for their guide, They are making fine progress. But they do run into a few obstacles, Such as a huge cricket and a giant road block. Then, They soon came to an old clearing just near a bridge with a odd glowing thing coming down from the ceiling. Setting up camp for the night/Yuna's conversation with a few friends Later that night, The group made camp for the night. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna then shared how there was a page missing from the journel. And after Yuna shares a few stories with a few friends from the group, They turned in for the night. Princess Yuna gets a huge wake up call/Fire! Then, Some strange figures came to the camp and scoped the place but fleed when Yuna had woken up. But then, She inadvertently woke up a swarm of fireflies. But these weren't regular, Everyday fireflies that merely glowed. When Yuna tried to swatted them away with a cloth and it touched one, It caught fire. Soon, Yuna quickly alerted everyone else of the danger and they all began to flee across the bridge. But then, The back of the brdige broke loose sending the whole convoy sliding down a hill and crashing into the bottom of a volcano. Luckily, The volcano wasn't active. The Healing Hoof of the King/The discovery of Equinelantis Meanwhile, Yuna had landed somewhere away from the convoy and got injured in the act. Then, The strange figures showed up again. Their leader saw that she was injured and used his diamond necklace to heal her. But then, The sound of the machines' engines spook the figures away. As Luna and Celestia chased Yuna who was after them and see a light, They come out fo the mountain side followed by everyone else. They all are shocked to see Equinelantis, Scrooge McDuck fell for the sight of the view. Then, Everyone were encounterd by the same mysterious figures as Luna manages to communicate with them. Then, Their leader removes his armor. When Princess Luna introduces herself and Princess Celestia, The figure reveals to be King Sloar Flare, Their long lost father. As the 3 alicorns all share an embrace, Everyone else is confused over the matter. Celestia and Luna he rest of the group introduce themselves to the old king. Meeting Emperor Lunarlight/The Power of the City Secrets Soon, King Solar Flare escorted the group to the Main Thorne Room and introduces them to Emeperor Lunarlight, Princess Celesta and Princess Luna's grandfather. But sadly, The poor Emperor is getting weak, And dying. But, He was surprised to see Luna and Celestia again. He told King Solar Flare to them and show their friends the city, SpongeBob and Patrick are amazed by the Equine's bubbles, Amy Kroker, Leela, Marge Simpson, Lois Griffin, Bonnie Swanson, Donna Brown, Francine Smith, Squidward Tentacles, Rarity, James, And Zoe Trent are enjoying their SPA. While Peter and the guys are amazed by there booze. Olaf is amazed by a summer paradise. Fluttershy has find many of the kingdom's animals intresting. Scrooge McDuck, Stanley Pines, Eddy, And Mr. Krabs have find lots of jewels, money, treasures, And jaw breakers. Stewie, Edd, Sandy Cheeks, Gyro Gearloose, Ludwing Von Drake, Professor Ned, Professor Farnsworth, The Miner Trains, And the Planet Trains are instrested in the amazing technology of the city. Then, King Solar Flare shared with his daughters and granddaughters about the power of the city, And how he and many of the kingdom have lost their ability to read their own languge. And he wishes to find out about the histrory of the city, They then explore a pool of the secrets of the city and find out about the Heart of the City. Zapp's true colors/In the Underground Chamber As the four alicorns returned to the surface, They see Zapp Brannigan and his men armed along with Mr. Burns, and Sideshow Bob. And Zapp revealed that he has stolen a page from the book, And scretely brought an army of droids. The alicorns then figure out that they're after the Scared Diamond. They invade the throne room and Zapp brutally beats Emperor Lunarlight and demands him where the diamond is. He then threatens to shoot him and gives him the count of 10 to tell him. But before he can say "10" Zecora uses one of her leg rings to get his gun out of his hand. Then, Zapp discovered the location of the secret way to the diamond. He took Scrooge, Yuna, her mother, aunt and grandfather, And Sideshow Bob to the bottem, And asks Scrooge how to get the diamond, But he doesn't know. Then, King Solar Flare is choosen by the diamond, And he is bonded to it and has turned into it. Story of the City's Diamond/Emperor Lunarlight's death After that, Zapp and the others loaded the diamond onto a truck. Then, Sideshow Bob punched Yuna in the cheek. Just as Smithers and Kif switched sides standing up to Yuna and her friends and families, The villains left the city and Sideshow Bob destroyed the bridge. Meanwhile, The medics are examining Emperor Lunarlight. He then told his granddaughters his great-granddaughters, And their friends and families to come he explains about the Diamond and it's power. He explained how the diamond has developed a consciousness, It will find a royal host when Equinelantis is in danger. But if they stay bonded to the diamond, They will be lost forever just like Empress Moonbeam. Before he pass away, He gave his remaining Magic to her own great-granddaughter, Princess Yuna, And gave his diamond neckalce to his granddaughter, Princess Luna, And telling them to save Equinelantis and King Solar Flare. Then, Lunalight died, Princess Yuna, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna grieved sadly over his lost. Going after the villains/The Battle in the Volcano Just as Hiro encouraged Yuna that she can still help her mother and aunt save her grandfather, She decided to go after the villains. Just as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna got out the Flyers, The rest of the expediting heroes brought out their weapons ready. They even provide a few of the guards with them, Ash and his friends send out their Pokémon, Optimus Prime, Optimus Primal, Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna gathered the Autobots and Maximals and they all took off. Meanwhile, The villains blew up the top of the volcano preparing to leave. As the resistance persuade in the volcano, They all got into battle. The Autobots and Maximals destroyed the cannons, While some of expediting heroes are fighting the planes in their own planes. Meanhile, The US Calvary Engines blow up Mr. Burns' men, Killing them out of sight. Then, Daring Do and Scrooge McDuck pursued Ahuizotl and Dr. Caballeron. Using his revolver, Launchpad shot and killed a few of Zapp Brannigan's men, Then, Daring Do shot out the engines on the enemy plane. Then once it crashes, Ford killed some of his men. Then, The Planet Trains freeze a lot of droids. Finally, Zip send a torpedo flying straight for them. Then, The Autobots and Maximals ripped more droids apart. Then, Zapp Brannigan, Mr. Burns and Sideshow Bob were left. Sideshow Bob's downfall/Yuna's battle with Zapp and Mr. Burns Soon, Yuna crash their ship into the airship and tackled Zapp Brannigan down as he tries to choke her. But, She kicked him off to a railing and grabs on. As for the Smurfs, They picked up one of the soldiers' bazookas and fire at the airship main controls. Then, Zapp pushed Sideshow Bob and made him fall to his death which he should've saved it for Kif. As Zapp Brannigan fought with Yuna, She grabbed a piece of the glass window and slice on Zapp's arm which made him diamondized. And then, She fired her gun at him which caused him to bust into millions of pieces. Just as Mr. Burns tried to ambush Yuna, She blasted him just as the flame came down on him. Unbonding King Solar Flare from the Diamond/The Rise of Equinelantis However, The crate fell to the ground and land with a hard beat. Then, The rest of the airship crashes onto the ground in which it causes the volcano to be unleashed. Quickly, Everyone tried to lift the crate with one of the ships. Suddenly, The hook breaks off. Not wanting to lose her own grandfather, Yuna wraps a chain around the crate and lifts it herself with help from the Smurfs. At last, They all manage to fly out of the volcano just as lava starts to flow out. Once they landed back in the city, Fry, Peter, Homer and Stan used the crowbars to break open the crate and free King Solar Flare. The diamond summoned the giant guardian statues and created a force field, Protecting the whole city from the lava. Then when the basalt cover falls to pieces, The king is release from the diamond's grasp and returned. Happily, He embraced his daughters and granddaughters. Saying goodbye to the city's king/A Happy Ending for Equinelantis' new beginning After that, The Equinelanteans thanked those who helped Yuna and the royal family saved them, Donning each of them with diamonds and providing them with an acceptable pile of gold to return to the surface with. As King Solar Flare remembers to keep in touch with his family, He decided to help his folk rebuild their lost culture. Back on the surface, Princess Yuna and the expedition team returned as heroes along with the Smurfs who stowaway in the first place. While going through photos that were took, All other good friends diamond necklace to remember the Equinelanteans by. Back in Equinelantis, King Solar Flare completed the construction of a stone effigy of his father to join the other past kings orbiting the Heart of Equinelantis as it once again hovers above the newly restored city. Trivia *The film marks the first ever appearance of King Solar Flare, Emperor Lunarlight and Equinelantis. *Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf will stowaway in a submarine. *Scrooge McDuck leads the expedition to Equinelantis. *Mr. Burns, Sideshow Bob, Ernie the Giant Chicken and Zapp Brannigan will secretly plan to take the Heart of Equinelantis. *Waylon Smithers and Kif Kroker will switch sides with the expedition team for good. *The storyline concludes in Equinelantis: The Return. *Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Charlie, TV, Viola, Kim Kil Whan, Jake Jr., Cinnamon Bun, Starchy, Fern, Dr. Simon Petrikov, Gunter the Ice Thing, Neptr, Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, Sweet P, Billy, Lemongrab Earl, Lemonhope, Betty Grof, Shelby, Peppermint Butler, Bronwyn, Huntress Wizard, the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, the King of Ooo, Toronto, Abracadaniel, Mr. Fox, Rattleballs, Dirt Beer Guy, Cherry Cream Soda, Flambo, Jermaine, Hot Dog Princess, Wildberry Princess, Turtle Princess, King Man, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, the Simpsons, the Griffin Family and the Futurama Crew will join the expedition to Equinelantis. Songs and Scores #Music Score: Atlantis: The Lost Empire - The Submarine (when the quest for Equinelantis has begun) #Music Score: Finding Dory - ...Shells (when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna reunites with King Solar Flare) #Music Score: The Dark Crystal - The Pod Dance (when the celebration and dinner was made) #Music Score: Atlantis: The Lost Empire - The Crystal Chamber (when ????) #Music Score: Cars 3 - Doc's Painful Demise (when Emperor Lunarlight dies and Yuna cried over his demise) Scenes #Prologue/The Story of Equinelantis #Many years later/At the Golden Oak Library #The King's Journal/The Journey to Equinelantis begins #Going Out at Sea with the Submarine/The Kraken Attack #Traveling through the tunnel/Making their way to Equinelantis #Setting up camp for the night/Yuna's conversation with a few friends #Princess Yuna gets a huge wake up call/Fire! #The Healing Hoof of the King/The discovery of Equinelantis #Meeting Emperor Lunarlight/The Power of the City Secrets #Zapp's true colors/In the Underground Chamber #Story of the City's Diamond/Emperor Lunarlight's death #Going after the villains/The Battle in the Volcano #Sideshow Bob's downfall/Yuna's battle with Zapp and Mr. Burns #Unbonding King Solar Flare from the Diamond/The Rise of Equinelantis #Saying goodbye to the city's king/A Happy Ending for Equinelantis' new beginning Bloopers *Bloopers for Equinelantis: The Lost Empire Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225